Darigan Force of Evil
by sirussblack
Summary: A story about Darigans past and his first meeting with Skarl. (Published in Issue 135.) (Rated PG for suggestive themes.)


Darigan – Force of Evil  
  
The warm wind whipped at my face as I looked up into the setting sun. I always hated summer. The flowers were in bloom, pets were off from school, and I was stuck at home with my abusive owner. Summers were evil in my eye and I knew I would never like anything happy. My owner was mean but rich. Everyday was another colour or a Lab Ray visit. I had been there so many times my skin had turned a purplish tint and my wings were larger than ever. I was not a normal Korbat anymore... I couldn't even be sure if I was a Korbat or something in-between.  
  
I heard a knock at my door. I got up from my red stool and went over to the door. I passed my small cot and a box filled with clothes and magazines. I got to the door and opened it. My owner was there. I sighed as he led me down the carpeted hall by my wing. I couldn't scream in agony or that would get me in more trouble. So, I gritted my teeth and bit my tongue as he bumped me into the banister of the stairs. One of my teeth fell out onto the floor. I cursed. I didn't mean to but I did. My owner looked back at me and his foot thumped into me. I winced in pain.  
  
It was just another day in the life of a mistreated pet named Ariak. At least that was my birth name. I never liked it so I called myself Darigan. It sounded scary and everyone who heard me speak in my raspy voice knew I had been through worse times than they had. Everyone in school feared me and I was considered a bully. I didn't beat anyone up; it was my looks and voice. No one would be my friend. It turned me into a mean pet with a horrible owner. I had considered running away, but never had the courage to do so. I was fed and usually clean and I didn't want that to go away anytime soon. I put up with harsh treatment for just that: food and a bath at night.  
  
When I got to the bottom of the stairs, my owner let go of my wing. I sighed and started to move it around a little. Then, my owner opened the door and came back to me, shoving me out of the house. There was no protest. He was forcing me to do what I wanted to do. As he shut the door, I muttered. "You'll get yours someday..." I then walked off the porch and down onto the sizzling streets of Neopia Central, avoiding all the shocked gasps and gawking eyes.  
  
Soon, I landed myself in a strange, medieval like place. I looked up from the ground and saw before me pets dressed up in weird Renaissance like clothing. They were holding chickens and hens and throwing them out into a field. I walked into the town a little further when I heard trumpets. I looked behind me and saw a large Eeyrie coming up the road. It held on top of its' massive red wing a blue creature. A Skeith, I guessed.  
  
I quickly moved to the side of the dirt road where a group of pets were waving and yelling. I, of course at the time, had no idea who that pet was and what he was doing here. I didn't know that at one time and place he would be my worst enemy and carry my desire.  
  
I heard a voice and turned my head behind me. A small Lupe stood on a platform, speaking into what looked liked a trumpet. "Please welcome the King of Meridell, King Skarl!" I turned around and looked at the pet on the Eeyrie. I was guessing that was the "king". I scoffed. He didn't look like much of a king to me. Fat, lazy, smiling. Not king material at all.  
  
"Boo!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up into the air. "Boo! Bring a real leader! Boo!" All I received was a cold stare from Skarl. I continued yelling, paying no attention to the two guards dragging me across the dirt ground.  
  
I quieted soon as my voice was starting to hurt. I might need it later. I finally noticed the two guards who were leading me across a bridge into a large medieval castle with red, gold, and blue banners on the sides.  
  
As I was led inside, I saw Skarl, sitting at a golden throne. Beggars where limping over to me, asking for money. I shooed them away and started to make my way up to the king after releasing myself from the guards almost effortlessly. I walked up three steps and stood in front of his throne. "You are not worthy," I said.  
  
Skarl chuckled. "Oh, am I not?" he asked. "Are you worthy of king material?"  
  
I stood there, speechless.  
  
"Thought not," he chuckled. "Now, I suggest you move on out of here before you get yourself in a lot of trouble."  
  
I scowled and turned back. My back turned to him I said, "You'll get yours one day like everyone else." I saw a golden sphere. I stared at it for a moment and then brushed past the guards and out two large oak doors.  
  
I walked around the plains and fields of Meridell. I heard many whispers. "Look! It's the Skarl hater!" "Son, don't look at that boy, he's evil."  
  
"You! Hey! Let's get him!" That was when I started to run at full speed. I took a glimpse behind me and saw seven Shoyrus, each either red or black. I then turned my head around. Wait...stop...I told myself. I couldn't. I bashed my head into a tree and blacked out.  
  
I woke up with my eyes blurry. I had to blink a few times before coming into focus. It seemed I was inside a room. I was laying on a cold steel bed, concrete walls surrounding me. A Mynci was staring at me. "Hello," I whispered in my raspy voice. "Where am I?"  
  
"You are in the Citadel, destined to be yours." The Mynci said. "Lord...what shall your name be?"  
  
I sat upright, my wings coming up to full peak. I had no idea what was going on, but being a lord was close to a king, if not better. "I shall be called Lord Darigan and I will be the downfall of Meridell."  
  
The Mynci then helped me up, walking me out a small wooden door. "As you wish, Lord Darigan."  
  
As I walked out of the room, I knew I would be the one who destroyed the medieval town of Meridell. And I'd do whatever it takes whether knife or stone, I'd be digging Skarls grave.  
  
The End  
  
Authors Note: I have wrote this story just as a theory to why Darigan is evil and why he wants to destroy Meridell. This never really happened. 


End file.
